The Best Day
by katierosefun
Summary: Anakin is sick with the cold and everyone knows, that when you're sick, the day is horrible. But sometimes, the horrible days could turn into the best and most memorable ones. Sick!fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, alright, another sick fic. I'm bored and I don't know what else to do so I'm gonna make another short story. :) So...for those of you who don't know me yet in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars fan fiction world, I am Katierosefun, a fellow writer and Star Wars: The Clone Wars lubber. :) :) :) I already wrote one sick fic, but I'm making another 'cause well...fine, I'll admit it...I like torturing Anakin. *shrug* Heeheehee...! ;) This is probably going to have a couple of chapters, I'm betting about three chapters at the least, so I'll see how long I can keep this story up. :) On that note, read on!**

Anakin-

I sneezed into my arm for the third time and Ahsoka raised an indignant eye marking at me.

"Master, when people feel crummy, they admit it." She says and I rubbed my temples wearily. "I'm fine, Snips, mind your own business." I said snappishly and inwardly winced at how hoarse I sounded.

Ever since last night, I've been sick with the stupid common cold but I wasn't about to let that stop me.

I've survived worse before, and the last thing I needed was another reason for Ahsoka to laugh at me.

I sneezed again and Ahsoka looked over at me worriedly. "Anakin..." She starts in a gentle voice but I shook her off. "Let's just get to the debriefing." I mumbled and Ahsoka bit her lip. "Right after we talk with the Council, you'll get some rest, right?" She asks and I nodded.

Ahsoka pressed her lips together and she turned her head to me. "We don't have to go to the debriefing." She says quietly.

I shook my head. "Don't be ridiculous, Snips. If we don't go, Obi-wan will have my hide." I said, rubbing at my nose. Ahsoka sighed and she stretched her shoulders back. "Let's do this, then." She says confidently.

•◊•

"We were able to find a weapon that might actually-" I burst into a coughing fit and the entire Council looked at me with curious and worried eyes. Ahsoka rubbed my back as I regained my composure and felt my face burning in embarrassment.

"It might actually tear down the Republic from the inside." Ahsoka says, finishing my sentence.

The Council nodded and murmured among themselves. "Is that all?" Master Windu asks. Ahsoka nodded.

"You two are dismissed, then." He says and we both nodded.

The second we got out of the room, I let out a sigh of relief.

"That was smooth." Ahsoka says, smirking and I glared at her.

"C'mon, let's just go, Snips." I said tiredly and Ahsoka grinned.

We walked into our shared quarters and I lay myself down in bed. "Get some rest, okay?" Ashoka says.

"You don't need to tell me twice." I mumbled, my voice muffled by a pillow.

"I'm telling you twice, anyways." Ahsoka says loftily and I sighed. I closed my eyes and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

•◊•

"Do you want some water?" I hear Ahsoka ask me and I managed to give a fraction of a nod.

I hoisted myself by the elbows and Ahsoka handed me a cup. I drank the water thirstily before handing it back to her and slumping back in bed.

"You feeling better?" Ahsoka asks me. I sat up straight and began coughing into my fist before I could reply. Ahsoka looked on, alarmed and pounded my back with her fist.

"You don't need to beat me senseless." I croaked and Ahsoka grimaced. "Sorry." She says sheepishly. "You sounded really bad." I managed to smile and said, "That's nice to know, Snips." Ahsoka grinned but her smile melted off her face when I began coughing again.

"Take it easy." Ahsoka says soothingly and I dropped my head back into the pillows. I closed and opened my eyes and mumbled, "I'm tired." Ahsoka nodded. "I figured you would be." She says and put her hand on my forehead.

I flinched at the coolness of her palm but without thinking, a relieved moan escaped my lips at the sensation.

"Anakin, you have a fever." Ahsoka says worriedly and I blinked tiredly up at her.

"Mm...didn't notice." I murmured. "Let's get you to the healer's wing." Ahsoka says, prodding me and I pulled the blankets over my head.

"No!" I snapped. "It'll be fine, Ahsoka. It'll go away tomorrow, you'll see."

I heard Ahsoka cursing under her breath and managed to smirk to myself. She always gives in.

She always does.

"Anakin, I'll drag Obi-wan into this if you're lying." Ahsoka growls at me and I poked my head out of the covers, snickering softly.

Ahsoka scowled at me and says, "I'm gonna take a shower."

I nodded and closed my eyes.

It seemed only like I had a couple of minutes of sleep before Ahsoka was shaking me awake in the morning.

"Ahsoka, leave me alone, it's the middle of the night." I mumbled, turning over so I'd be facing the wall.

"No, it's not." Ahsoka says, giggling. "It's nine in the morning. I let you sleep in."

I sat up, ruffling my hair and muttered, "'Sleep in'? What are you talking about?"

Ahsoka put her hands on her hips and says, "You're still sick, aren't you?" She says and reaches out to feel my forehead but I leapt up to my feet on the bed so she wouldn't be able to reach me.

"Hey, Skyguy, that isn't fair!" Ahsoka says indignantly, hopping up and down.

"I'm fine." I protested but closed my eyes, trying to avoid the sudden dizziness that had taken over when I jumped up.

"Master?" Ahsoka asks me worriedly and I snapped my eyes back open. "I'm fine." I repeated. "I was just a little tired, that's all."

Ahsoka crossed her arms and twirled her Padawan's braid, weighing my words and then says, "Alright...so you wouldn't mind if I invited Master Kenobi to watch us light saber sparring?"

I felt my heart sink but forced a grin, careful not to show any signs of weakness towards Ahsoka.

"Sure, Snips, why not?" I asked loftily and Ahsoka watched me carefully as I walked down the bed.

"C'mon, let's go." I said and Ahsoka hurried up beside me. "Aren't we going to have breakfast first?" She asks. I shrugged and murmured, "I'm not really hungry...are you?" Ahsoka raised an eye marking and shook her head. "Nah, I'm good." She says.

I nodded and Ahsoka knocked on Obi-wan's door. He opened it and smiled with his usual gentle disposition. "Hello, Ahsoka. Good morning, Anakin." My former master greets.

"'Morning, Master Kenobi." Ahsoka says cheerfully. I managed to smile at him in greeting. "We were wondering if you want to come with us for light saber sparring or training." Ahsoka says, bouncing slightly.

I watched Ahsoka's eyes flick almost a message to Obi-wan and curiously observed how Obi-wan's smile slightly widened but he said, "Of course I'll come. Thank you for inviting me."

I nodded listlessly and we headed down towards the gymnasium.

"Oh, Anakin, the Council was worried about your health last night." Obi-wan says lightly as we walked through the halls. I tried my best not to groan and cleared my throat.

"Really?" I ask, mimicking Obi-wan's tone. He nodded.

"He was sick last night." Ahsoka says, glaring at me. "And the night before that, but he claims to be feeling JUST fine."

"I am." I snapped and Ahsoka rolled her eyes at me. "Sure you are." She mutters under her breath. I opened my mouth to give a retort but instead angled my head towards my arm and let out a sneeze.

Ahsoka and Obi-wan both looked at me with wide, concerned eyes.

"Are you sure you're alright, Anakin?" Obi-wan asks slowly. I forced a grin but it quickly turned into a grimace. "Obi-wan, really, I just sneezed. That doesn't mean I'm dying or anything." I said in a joking voice.

"Mm..." Obi-wan murmurs. I opened the gymnasium doors and stifled another sneeze as the two walked through.

"Aren't you coming?" Ahsoka asks, a smug look crossing her face and I nodded.

I walked through and felt an immediate throbbing in my head as the bright lights hit my eyes.

"C'mon, Master, I want to test my fighting skills." Ahsoka calls me over to a mat and nodded, trying to swallow down the growing dread that was gnawing at my stomach.

I walked up to the mat and activated my light saber. Ahsoka activated her twin blades and charged at me. She pushed me back with her sabers and I stumbled, falling down on the mat. "You okay?" Ahsoka asks me and I grunted, nodding.

I slashed at Ahsoka and she easily blocked them. She grabbed my wrist and twisted it hard.

I let out a sharp cry despite myself and collapsed to my knees.

"Anakin?" Ahsoka asks, letting go of my hand. I looked up to her and felt sweat dripping down my brow. Ahsoka didn't have any beads of sweat to wipe away.

She extended a hand and I took it, lifting myself up off the floor.

"Do you want to go again?" Ahsoka asks quietly and I nodded, desperate to keep holding on.

"Alright." Ahsoka says and I coughed into my fist. I walked towards the center of the mat but tumbled to the ground again.

"Anakin!" Ahsoka and Obi-wan shouted at the same time and they rushed towards me.

My breathing was labored and coming out heavily. "I'm...okay." I mumbled and tried to stand up.

"No, you're not." Obi-wan says firmly and they lifted me to my feet.

"Healer's wing, now." Ahsoka added and I moaned, not having any more strength to protest.

I allowed them to drag me to the healers and was laid down on a bed.

"You can't hide it from us, Anakin." Ahsoka says, her voice slightly teasing.

I sneezed miserably and muttered, "No kidding." Obi-wan laughed and squeezed my shoulder. "Don't worry, my old friend. We'll get you back on your feet again." He says, the edges of his eyes crinkling as he smiled.

I coughed into my fist and tilted my head back. "Alright." I whispered, dazed and fell asleep.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy my torture of Anakin so far. The next chapter will be coming from Ahsoka's point of view so hold onto your horses for that. :) Please please please please review, it would mean so much to me to hear how you guys think of my first multi-chapter sick fic. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY I AM UPDATING AND TORTURING ANAKIN STILL! :) News update, people! I made a forum called 'Jedi Training!' and the link is on my profile where you can either be a master/padawan and get to go on missions and stuff. There are currently 28 Padawan roles left and a you could make up your own master, or play as another master. Details are on the forum, or you can PM me. Please check it out if you can! :) On that note, read on!**

Ahsoka—

"Do you think he'll be alright?" I asked Obi-wan as we walked out. Master Kenobi chuckled and put his hands behind his back.

"If there is one thing I have learned from having Anakin as a student, he will be fine, even when he is in a horrible condition." He says, chuckling.

I smiled, reassured by his comment and walked back to our quarters, grabbing a couple of his possessions that he always liked to have around when he was uncomfortable.

I took a couple of spare machine parts that he liked to fool around with and ran back to the healer's wing.

Anakin was fast asleep when I reached him so I placed his belongings on the night stand next to him.

I smirked at him and sat down next to his bed. He always stood around when I was injured or sick, and it felt good to do the same thing to him.

Of course, there were a couple times when I saw Anakin sick. I smiled as I remembered the first time I had to watch over Anakin.

He had thrown up and I had to clean it, and of course, there were a couple of awkward moments when all I did was stare down at him, but besides that, it brought us closer that day.

I startled at the sound of Anakin sneezing again and when I looked down, he was still asleep. He shifted his body around and unconsciously shivered.

I sighed and covered the blanket around him. He stopped some, but continued to quake.

I bit my lip and sighed. Anakin nestled his cheek against the pillow and let out a soft moan.

"Hey, are you awake?" I hissed but he didn't show any sign of acknowledgement.

"You might want to end your visit for now, child." A voice says behind me and I turned around to face the person.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly. "It's alright." The woman says gently, folding her hands in front of her. "You are his apprentice, are you not?" I nodded. "That is correct." I replied.

The healer smiled and said, "I can understand your concern, but I will need to tend to him now." I nodded and walked out of the room.

•◊•

The next morning, I went to visit Anakin.

He was awake, but just barely. His face was pale except for the flushed spots on his cheeks and his eyes were bright with fever.

Even from a couple feet away, I could tell that Anakin was shaking slightly.

Still, Anakin gave me a tired smile. "Hey, Snips." He mumbles, running a hand over his hair.

All I managed to say was, "You have bed hair." Anakin smirked and said, "I figured."

I winced at the sound of his voice. Its usual boyish and cheerful sound had all but disappeared and he sounded as though he had gravel up his throat.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked. "You still don't look so good." Anakin coughed into his hands and cleared his throat painfully.

"The healers said that I'll get past the worst of it soon." Anakin says wearily.

"So this is the worst of it?" I asked and Anakin nodded. I sat down next to him and glanced over to him.

Anakin looked up at me, chuckling softly. "You look worried. It doesn't suit you." He whispered. I chewed on my bottom lip and sighed.

"You better get better, Skyguy, 'cause I want a real fight coming from you next time we go sparring." I said.

Anakin smirked and replies, "Don't ask for trouble, Snips. It'll find you." I grinned and folded my hands on my lap.

"So...were you awake this entire time?" I asked. Anakin shrugged. "I've been up since twenty minutes ago." He says.

I glanced over at the clock, which told me that it was about eleven in the morning.

"It's eleven." I said. "You slept in." Anakin rubbed his eyes and says, "Really? It doesn't feel like that."

"Get some more rest. You look tired." I said gently and Anakin nodded, coughing. "G'night, Snips." He mumbled and I laughed lightly. "It's still morning, Anakin." I whispered. "Mm…didn't know." He said and closed his eyes.

I sighed and stood up. I walked out of the room and met Obi-wan waiting outside. "He's resting." I said quietly. "I saw." Obi-wan replied, looking over at his former apprentice. "At least he's in the healer's wing now." I said, stretching. Obi-wan nodded. "It is good of you to visit him every so often." He says as we walked through the halls.

"Someone has to keep an eye over him." I said, laughing. "Knowing him, he'll probably try to escape before he's even properly healed." Obi-wan smiled. "You really do know your master well." He says, clasping his hands behind his back.

I grinned and then he says, "You have a visitor waiting in your quarters." I raised an eye marking. "Who is it?" I asked. Obi-wan shrugged. "You shall see." He says, a faint teasing note was hidden in his calm voice and I rolled my eyes.

Obi-wan and I departed and I headed for my quarters.

I opened the door, ready to scold at whoever had decided to visit me and stopped short when I saw the figure sitting on the small couch in the corner of the room.

"Hello, Ahsoka. It's good to see you again." Lux Bonteri says cheerfully.

Lux Bonteri.

He was a good friend of mine, and over time, I had developed a very small crush on him.

Very small.

Besides, Jedi weren't allowed to form attachments.

But that didn't stop me from thinking about his gentle green-brown eyes, or his dark hair, or his sweet disposition. If anything, it made me think and wonder about him even more. Not only that, but he was also one of the youngest senators in the galaxy. He was well spoken and thoughtful, and was very patient. Of course, he made a couple of bad mistakes in his life, but in the end, I always understood why he would make it.

My mouth dropped open and felt my heart pound faster. I closed my mouth and opened it again, unsure of what to say. "I…Lux, what…um…you—did you…er…I…" I stammered and inwardly groaned.

'Smooth move, Ahsoka.' I thought indignantly to myself and finally managed to say, "What are you doing here?"

Lux feigned being hurt and said, "I was just paying a visit, that's all. I was on the planet, and I heard that you were back from a mission."

I managed to nod and then mumbled, "I didn't expect you to be here…" Lux grinned. "I thought so. Where's Anakin? I figured that he would be with you."

I rolled my shoulders into a slump and said, "He's sick in the healer's wing. I was just coming back from watching over him." Lux winced and then gave me a small smirk. "I suppose even the most legendary Jedi can fall ill, hm?" He says teasingly.

Despite my worry for Anakin, I couldn't help but to laugh. "He's hardly a legend." I said jokingly. "He's always getting into trouble."

Lux smiled and I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly, unsure of what to say next. "So…how's Onderon?" I asked. Lux shrugged. "It's fine. It's beautiful at this time of year." He replied.

I managed to give him a smile, nodding.

"Do you want to walk around for a little bit?" Lux asks me and I nodded again. Before I could do anything, he took my hand and brought me out of the room. We ran down the Temple steps and into the streets of Coruscant.

Of course, I've been around the neighborhoods plenty of times, but it felt different with Lux around.

I felt an electric, tingling sensation at my hand where Lux held it and happily followed him around. We talked about the latest news, where the war might bring us, about family and friends nearby.

"Saw is busy with helping rebuild Onderon's old ways, and Steela got another private funeral." Lux explained and I felt a sudden stab of guilt and sadness.

Steela had been a friend of ours back when I was fighting beside Lux for Onderon, and she had died tragically…and I could have prevented her death, only of course, a bullet shot me in the shoulder and distracted me from saving her.

I knew that Lux had feelings for her, but now they were gone, along with Steela's life.

I swallowed and squeezed Lux's hand. He looked over at me, surprised, but took the gesture and went along with it.

We both strolled around the streets, talking a bit more until my comlink began beeping. I grimaced and looked over at Lux guiltily.

"It's alright, you should take it." He says gently. "Don't mind me."

I nodded, grateful and took the call.

"Tano here." I muttered, feeling annoyance creep up on me.

"Ahsoka, it's me, Obi-wan." I heard Master Kenobi's voice ring out and I bit my lip. He sounded worried and stressed, and even on the other side of the call, I could feel him pacing around.

"What is it?" I asked. Obi-wan sighed and said, "Anakin's fever spiked. He's delirious and I just thought that you might want to be here."

My eyes widened and I turned to Lux. He nodded tightly and I turned back to the com. "I'll be there right away." I said and ended the call.

"Lux, I'm so sorry." I said apologetically as we ran towards the Temple.

"It's alright, Ahsoka, your master needs you." He says and we skidded to a stop in front of the doors. "We'll spend some more time later, okay?" He says quietly and pulls me into a quick hug.

I stiffened and then relaxed, enjoying the moment as it lasted. I gave him a smile and darted into the Temple.

•◊•

**A/N: I wanna make one thing clear-I am an Anisoka fan. Sorry, but I like Anisoka. :) However, this story is NOT an Anisoka, because I don't really know why, but I'm better at writing Ahsoka and Anakin brother/sister stuff. So this is one of those. And I suppose this chapter had a bit of Luxoka fluff, and even though I like Anisoka better, Luxoka is okay with me. :) I guess Animé is acceptable, too, but again, I just like Anisoka 'cause...I just do, okay? Don't judge me! :( But please review. Please. Please please please please REVIEW! YOU GET A COOKIE IF YOU DO! (::) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Akep peoples, this story is going to go on a little longer than expected, so yay! I do enjoy love torturing Anakin! :) :) Shh...don't tell him that, though. :) Quick announcement: I'm pretty sure I said this yesterday, but I don't care. I made a forum called 'Jedi Training' and the link is on my profile, and it's a role play forum. You can be either a Padawan or a Master, your choice! :) You can also play as Anakin, Obi-wan, Kit Fisto, etc., but you need to pass an audition to play as them. More info is on the forum. :) I know that there are probably tons of other forums like these, and I didn't even know about it until after I made the forum so if anyone thinks that I somehow stole someone's idea, I didn't mean to intentionally. I'm serious. So sorry if some of you are offended...! :( But please join...please. :) *hopeful smile* This is my very first forum and I want it to be a success so ah...yeah. :) Okay, my rambling is done. Now, let's go on to the chapter!**

Anakin—

I blinked my eyes open, feeling unusually light and woozy.

I looked up and saw Obi-wan and Ahsoka's face swimming above me.

I smiled and mumbled, "Hello." Ahsoka bit her lip and she says, "Are you okay?" I tilted my head to the size and said, "Why wouldn't I be okay? I feel fine!" I tossed my arms in the air and Ahsoka flinched. Obi-wan swallowed and said, "Anakin, hold on. A healer is coming so—"

I thrashed around and said in a loud voice, "I DON'T WANT A HEALER!" Ahsoka winced and said, "Anakin, calm down."

I blinked and looked up at Ahsoka's face. I narrowed my eyes at her and murmured, "Your face is pink." Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "Er…what?" She asks. I smiled and pointed at her. "Your face is pink." I repeated and Ahsoka slapped her forehead.

"Where is the healer?" I heard her whisper to Obi-wan.

I sat up and began screaming, "I DON'T WANT A HELAER!"

I tried to get out of bed but Obi-wan pushed me back. "Anakin, just wait, okay?" He says in a gentle voice.

I fought against him and Ahsoka grabbed my arms. "It's fine…" Ahsoka said softly, echoing Obi-wan's soothing tone.

I felt my muscles relax and closed my eyes. "I don't want a healer." I murmured. "I don't need it."

I heard Obi-wan chuckle quietly. "Of course you don't, Anakin." He says.

•◊•

I felt goose bumps run up and down my flesh and shivered. Why was I so cold?

I felt around for a blanket but didn't find any. I curled into a ball and shook, trying to get warmth going through my body.

Where was the blasted blanket?!

I opened my eyes and sat up, looking around myself.

Obi-wan and Ahsoka were sitting next to me, their heads lolled over the chairs that they sat in. I couldn't help but to smirk at their position. They were both asleep, and it was obvious that they have been waiting for me to wake up.

I poked them and they didn't wake up. I chuckled lightly under my breath but stopped when sudden memories dove at me.

_"I feel FINE! Whoo!" _

_"I DON'T WANT A HEALER!" _

_"Your face is pink." _

I bit my lip and hissed in embarrassment.

'I am never going to live that down.' I thought as I reopened my eyes. I stretched my arms hesitantly and rested back in bed, still shaking from the cold.

I sneezed into my cupped hands and sighed sadly.

Out of all the days I was miserable and feeling crummy, this had to be the worst.

•◊•

I awoke when I felt a hand rubbing my goose bumps and looked up to face Ahsoka. She was giving me a gentle smile and said, "You were shivering."

"I was cold." I replied. Ahsoka sighed. "Sorry, Anakin, but we needed to get your fever down." She says quietly and I moaned, turning over to bury my face in the pillow.

"Quit being such a baby, Master." Ahsoka said lightly. I coughed into my arm and looked up at her. She smirked and asks, "What color is my face?"

I blinked and felt a flush creeping up to my face, and it had nothing to do with the fever. "It's reddish-orange, as usual." I mumbled. Ahsoka grinned. "That's nice to hear." She says and I managed to toss my pillow at her.

"Hey!" Ahsoka says, laughing and gave me back my pillow. "You don't need to be so grumpy about it." I glared at her and stuck out my tongue.

"Is Anakin awake?" Obi-wan mumbles, his eyes flickering open. "Yes, he is." Ahsoka replied. Obi-wan moaned and rubbed his eyelids and then looked over to me.

"Anakin, are you feeling better?" He asks. I shrugged and Obi-wan put his hand over my forehead. I tried twisting away but he held me steady. He frowned and stood back up. "Well, it's better than last time." He says, sighing.

I clawed downwards for a blanket and then stopped, remembering what Ahsoka had told me. "I want a blanket. I'm cold." I whined and Obi-wan rolled his eyes at me. "Anakin, we need to get your fever down, remember?" He says patiently and I pouted at him.

"Please…?" I ask beseechingly but my former master shook his head. "Get some rest, Anakin." He said simply and walked out of the room.

I moaned and stuffed my face in the pillow again. "Stupid old man." I grumbled and Ahsoka smacked my back lightly. "Don't be so mean." She chides. "Master Kenobi is right half the time."

I looked up to glare at her and she smirked at me. I sat up and begin rubbing my eyes wearily. "I hate this." I mumbled and Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "You would be weird if you actually did enjoy being sick." She says, crossing her arms.

I coughed into my arm and Ahsoka patted my back worriedly. I swallowed and mumbled, "I'm thirsty." Ahsoka nodded and filled a cup with water and handed it over to me. I took it gratefully and drank it down. I handed the cup back to her and slumped back into bed.

"Anakin, I have to go now." Ahsoka whispers. I reached out my arms pleadingly. "No, don't go." I said weakly. Ahsoka squeezed my hand and said, "I'll be back."

With that, she stood up and walked out of the room.

I closed my eyes, disappointed and fell asleep.

•◊•

I awoke suddenly, and sat up straight to face the intruder.

My wife, Padmé Admidala, was sitting next to me with a gentle yet concerned smile. "You _had_ to get yourself sick again, didn't you, Ani?" She says teasingly and I blinked.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered. "I thought that senators weren't allowed in the Temple."

Padmé shrugged. "They allowed me in. After all, I am a good friend of yours." She says, laughing lightly. I smiled and Padmé smoothed out my hair with her hand. "You feeling better?" She asks quietly. "I am now." I said softly and she whispered, "I would kiss you right now if you weren't sick." I smirked. "That's nice." I said, pretending to sound hurt.

Padmé smiled and kissed my cheek. "That will have to do, okay?" She says, squeezing my hand. "Okay." I said in a small voice.

"Good." Padmé said and let go of my hand.

"Hey, is Anakin awake?" I heard Ahsoka's voice coming from outside of the room and I winced. Padmé quickly leaned back and calls, "Yes, he is!"

Ahsoka ran in, relief shining through her eyes and said, "Finally!" I smirked at her before coughing into my arm. Padmé and Ahsoka exchanged worried glances until I put up a hand. "I'm fine." I said as I sat up. "The healers are saying that I'll get better…probably by tomorrow if I really rest."

Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "Don't lie, Skyguy. I can ask the healers right now if I want." She says, glaring at me. I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Did I miss anything?" I asked, changing the subject.

Ahsoka shrugged. "Nothing much. R2 has been bored out of his mind and half of the Council is away on important missions." She grimaced and then shrugged again. "I had to help out a couple younglings who lost their training sabers." She says, rubbing the back of her neck wearily.

I smirked. "Not so fun being the teacher, right?" I say and Ahsoka glared at me. "Well, at least they don't whine as much as you do." She says and I stuck my tongue out at her. Padmé stifled a giggle and she stood up. "It was nice seeing you, Anakin. You too, Ahsoka." She says and left the room.

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "So, what else happened?" I asked Ahsoka. She shrugged and said, "Lux visited me today."

I felt a cold feeling creep over me as I raised an eyebrow. "Lux?" I asked icily and Ahsoka nodded. "Don't worry, Master, he was just being his usual friendly self." She says, waving a hand dismissively. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Ahsoka…are you really sure about that?" I asked suspiciously and Ahsoka put her hands on her hips, glaring at me.

"You shouldn't be talking, Anakin." She snapped. "Trust me, Lux isn't the only senator who has a Jedi friend." I felt a blush creep up to my cheeks and asked, "What are you talking about?" Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "Hm, let's see…Padmé? Anakin, she's my friend too, I know more than you think." She said coyly and I sat up.

"Ahsoka, stop it. You can't just…she's a friend!" I sputtered and stopped abruptly as a coughing fit overtook me. Ahsoka looked at me, alarmed and pounded my back. I retched and Ahsoka coiled back, grimacing.

"I'm fine." I muttered weakly and Ahsoka bit her lip. "I'm gonna make you some tea or something. That's good for coughs and stuff, right?" She says and I narrowed my eyes at her. She shrugged and walked over to a small kitchen that was connected on the other side of the hall.

"Now, to make tea for a cranky and sick Anakin Skywalker…" I heard her mumble and I shouted in a weak voice, "I can hear you!"

Ahsoka turned to look at me and she smiled mischievously. "I know!" She calls back.

I moaned and rolled my eyes, lying back in bed.

"Don't be so pathetic, Anakin." Ahsoka says loftily as she walked back into the room. "You'll get over it soon." I pouted and protested, "I said that a while ago and you called me a liar!" Ahsoka handed me the mug and sat down next to me. "I only said that because whenever you say something, it's usually exaggerated."

I opened my mouth to snap a retort but doubled over coughing instead.

"Yeesh…" Ahsoka mutters and puts away the mug to safety and patted my back. "Easy, now." She says gently and I swallowed, finally catching my breath.

Ahsoka handed me the steaming mug and said, "You might want to drink it slowly. I can't ever be sure if it's burning or not."

I nodded gratefully and took a sip of the drink. Warmth spread throughout my body and I managed to say, "Thanks."

Ahsoka nodded, smiling and she waited patiently for me to drain the mug. "Maybe I'm not so bad of a healer myself, huh?" Ahsoka says with a smirk on her face as she took the cup away from me. I rolled my eyes at her and said, "Don't be so cocky, Snips."

Ahsoka put her hands on her hips and replied, "I learn from the best, Skyguy."

I chuckled and rested my head on a pillow, falling once more into sleep.

•◊•

**A/N: I know, slightly cheesy ending to the chapter, but don't worry, there is more to come! :) Please review and stuff 'cause more reviews=more strength to continue da story. :) Luv ya bunches! See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! :) Back with a new chapter! So, thanks for the reviews and the support and I was so SUPER HAPPY WHEN SOME OF YOU JOINED THE FORUM! *high fives all around* Thanks so much! This is going to be the last time I bug you guys about the forum today, but...WE NEED MORE PEOPLE TO ROLE PLAY AS ANAKIN AND WINDU AND KIT FISTO! I'm already holding an audition for someone who wants to role-play as Obi-wan, but if others also want to be him, you guys are also welcome to participate in the audition. :) The more the merrier, right? SPECIAL CALL OUT TIME! Last night, one of my friends hear named loveanisoka read my story 'Come Back, Be here' and made a video of it! Or at least, she's working on it and she only made the preview but it's on Youtube and I saw it and I could not stop crying over it. Seriously, doods, check it out or you can read the story on my profile. :) And I also had tons of fun last night PMing CC-224 Commander Cody, you da best, man! Thanks for all the support, everyone! Now, on with da chapter! :)**

Ahsoka—

I let out a relieved sigh when Anakin was finally resting. I smiled gently down at him and stood up, stretching out my shoulders.

I yawned and trudged back to my quarters. It's been a long day for me, but I decided to pay a visit to Obi-wan to tell him that Anakin was resting now and that he didn't need to walk over to the healer's wing again to make sure that he wouldn't run out.

I knocked on the door and waited patiently.

Obi-wan didn't answer. I tilted my head, confused and then knocked on the door again. "Master Kenobi, it's me, Ahsoka. Are you in there?" I asked in a loud voice.

Still no answer.

I sighed and grit my teeth, and then opened the door myself.

It felt awkward intruding on Master Kenobi's quarters, but I had been here before a couple times with him and Anakin, and besides, I was sure that Obi-wan wouldn't mind.

"Master Kenobi?" I whispered in the dark room and my eyes managed to focus on his bed. I walked over to it and found a lump hidden inside the blankets and nudged it.

"Obi-wan? Is that you?" I hissed and it moaned. I flinched as Obi-wan's head poked out and he sat up.

"Sorry!" I said, grimacing as he woke up. Obi-wan blinked his grey-blue eyes lazily and they widened when he realized that I was standing in front of him.

"Ahsoka! Erm…I wasn't expecting you." He says, and I could have sworn that Obi-wan's face was turning as red as his beard. I tried for an apologetic smile but it quickly turned into a smirk. "I just came to tell you that Anakin is resting, so you don't need to go check on him." I said, covering my mouth to muffle the wave of giggles.

Obi-wan nodded sheepishly and I cleared my throat. "_Um_…I'll just get going, then." I said awkwardly and gave him a quick bow before exiting the room. The second I was out of earshot, I burst into laughter and hoped that Master Kenobi won't be listening.

I walked into my quarters at last and pulled the covers over me. I sighed and drifted to sleep.

•◊•

Daylight streamed through the curtains and I blinked my eyes open groggily. I stretched my arms and swung my legs over my bed, rubbing my eyes.

I took a quick shower in the refresher and stepped out of my quarters, already prepared for another day. I sighed, bored of what to do.

Anakin usually trained with me when we were actually not busy for once, but he couldn't really get out of the healer's wing…I let out another sigh and walked towards the library.

I was in the middle of reading some stories when my comlink went off and I jumped. A couple of passing Jedi glared at me for the break in the silence and I grimaced apologetically to them and ran out.

"Ahsoka, it's me, Obi-wan." Master Kenobi's voice says when I accepted the call.

"I was at the library." I said in a flat voice, hoping that my annoyance wouldn't be felt through the call. "I'm sorry, Ahsoka, but I just…" Obi-wan took a deep breath and I felt concern coming over me.

"Obi-wan…?" I asked, raising an eye marking. Obi-wan sighed and asked, "Is Anakin with you?" I startled and shook my head, responding, "No." I heard Obi-wan pacing around and he cursed under his breath.

"Master Kenobi, I'm still here." I said sharply. "I know, Ahsoka. He's not here." Obi-wan replied and I felt dread swallow my heart. "Wait…what?" I asked in a faint voice.

"Anakin isn't in the healer's wing. He must have thought he was better and gotten out when he had the chance." Obi-wan replied and I slapped my forehead. "I'll be right there." I said and ran towards the healer's wing.

I found Obi-wan walking around, his hands clasped behind his back, muttering to himself darkly about Anakin's reckless manner.

"Knock, knock." I say quietly and Obi-wan looked up. "Ahsoka, we need to find him." Obi-wan says and I sighed. "I think I realized that by now." I mumbled and the master gave me a strained smile. "Where could he be?" Obi-wan mutters and I shrugged. "Knowing him, he'll probably be in…our quarters, playing with machine parts, or visiting the landing docks." I said.

Obi-wan nodded and says, "I'll check the landing docks, you can go check your quarters." I rolled my eyes but ran out of the room.

I skidded to a stop in front of our quarters and opened the door. "Anakin, are you in here?" I asked, walking through. "Obi-wan is really worried about you!"

I looked around the room, poking my head in the refresher and searching under and over every possible hiding spot in the area. I let out a frustrated groan and pressed my comlink.

"Obi-wan, Anakin isn't in our quarters. Did you find him yet?" I asked.

I heard Obi-wan's voice being lifted over the noise of the ships around him and he replied, "He isn't here, either!"

I grit my teeth and said, "You keep looking around. I'm going to scour the entire Temple if I have to." I pushed a button on the comlink to end the call and ran around the halls.

At one point, I ran into my friend Barriss Offee, a fellow Padawan and asked her breathlessly, "Have you seen Anakin?" Barriss tilted her head, confused. "I can't say I have." She says worriedly. "What's wrong?" I shook my head and said, "Anakin's supposed to be in the healer's wing, but he escaped and—" I caught a flash of chestnut hair and cried, "I'll get back to you later! Bye!"

I left a very confused Barriss in the hall and darted after what I hoped would be Anakin.

I rounded a corner and crashed into him.

"What the—" I muttered and we tumbled to the carpeted floor. Anakin moaned and rubbed his head as I tried to stand back up.

"Anakin, you are _so _dead!" I growled and Anakin clutched onto the wall, trying to right himself. "No, I'm alive, actually." Anakin mumbled from the floor. I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "C'mon, we have to get you back to the healer's wing. Obi-wan and I have been searching everywhere for you!"

Anakin blinked lazily and I waited for him to respond. Instead, his body violently lurched forward and I watched with horrified eyes as vomit and bile came out of his mouth.

"Oh…" I murmured and patted his back. "Seriously, Anakin, you could have done it in the refresher at least!"

If Anakin heard me, he didn't respond. I grimaced and turned to a bypassing droid.

"Can you get a crew to clean this up?" I asked it. The droid nodded and I managed to smile.

I turned back to Anakin, who was gasping on all fours now. I sighed and tugged at his arm. "Come on, Anakin." I whispered and he nodded.

I helped him up and dragged him to the healer's wing. He lay down on his bed and a healer stopped by us. "There he is!" The healer proclaims, amusement sparkling in her eyes.

"He threw up in the hall." I said quietly. "Do you think he's contracted another illness?" The healer frowned. "No, of course not! It's just a way for the body to get rid of the poisons of having a fever. Trust me, he'll be fine afterwards." She says earnestly.

"I'm still here, you know." Anakin mumbled from the bed. I stuck my tongue out at him and snapped, "You shouldn't have left." Anakin shrugged. "I was feeling a lot better." He says sheepishly. I wrinkled my nose as the healer says, "We should get you washed up."

I smirked at him as he passed me and hissed, "I feel bad for the healers." Anakin glared at me and was swept away by the healers.

I blew out a breath and sat down on a chair, recounting the event that just happened. I winced at the memory of Anakin barfing, but figured that no one would be able to see it before the droids clean it up…it would be pretty embarrassing for younglings to begin wondering who the hell made it.

Just as I was about to relax, I heard my comlink beeping and I moaned. Really, if it was Obi-wan again, I swear I will pull his hair _so _hard.

"Commander Tano?" I sighed in relief at the voice.

"Hey, Rex, what's the matter?" I asked.

"It's General Kenobi. Something's wrong with him…I think you might want to see this." He replied, worry pronounced in every word.

My heart sank and I stood up. "I'll be right there, Rex." I said and strode out of the room.

•◊•

When I reached the landing docks, Rex ran up to me, his face filled with concern.

"Where is he?" I asked. Rex gestured for me to follow him and we reached a tiny office with a cot inside. I peered in and my heart sank even lower.

Obi-wan was laid out on it, moaning and shivering. I slapped my forehead and muttered, "He must have caught the cold that Anakin had."

Rex raised an eyebrow and he let out a relieved sigh. "Well, that won't be that big of a problem." He says. "We'll just get him to the Temple, right?" I nodded and we hoisted him up.

Obi-wan startled and looked up at us. "What's going on?" He murmurs, his voice sleepy and worn. "We're getting you to the Temple, Master Kenobi." I said as patiently as I could.

Obi-wan nodded listlessly and hung his head limply as we dragged him up the steps.

When we reached the healer's wing, Anakin was already in bed, sleeping. I pushed Obi-wan onto the bed a couple feet away from him and a healer automatically began to tend to his needs.

I sighed and turned to Rex, who was smirking at the two of them. "What's so funny?" I asked Rex, raising an eye marking.

Rex covered his mouth with a fist and said, "Well…The General will have a fun time seeing that General Kenobi is bed ridden, yes?"

I couldn't help but to giggle and I turned to Obi-wan.

"Oh, Master Kenobi…" I whispered sympathetically. "You're going to hate yourself when you wake up."

•◊•

**A/N: Yes, doods I went there...~! :) what did you guys think? Please review! Please! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am impressed, really, I am. Originally, the story was going to end on this chapter, but I decided to torture Obi-wan a little bit before this ends. So my guess is that this will last a couple more chapters. :) It's all thanks to you guys, with the support and awesome reviews/follows/faves and everything. I had a fun time reading about how everyone feels bad for Obi-wan and Anakin and Ahsoka...because, poor her, now she has to deal with two sick Jedi. :) Anyways, on that note, read on! **

Anakin—

I heard a rustle of fabric and opened my eyes at the noise.

I turned my head just barely and could make out a familiar auburn head poking out of the covers of the bed next to me. I frowned and then sat up.

"Hey, Master." I heard Ahsoka say wearily and looked over to her. "What's Obi-wan doing here?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

Ahsoka smirked and said, "Thanks to you, Obi-wan caught the cold and now he's sick." I frowned and raised an eyebrow. "Why aren't you sick? You've been around me more than he has." I say. Ahsoka shrugged. "I'm a Togaruta, not a human. Maybe I don't get sick with it that easily." She replied.

"Lucky you." I said, sighing. Ahsoka smirked at me and I rolled my eyes at her. "I was hoping to get a payback." I mumbled under my breath and Ahsoka glared at me. She took my pillow and whacked me on the forehead. "Ow!" I whined and Ahsoka tossed it back to me.

"That's a 'you're welcome' for escorting you back to the healer's wing while you threw up." Ahsoka says smugly.

I blushed and muttered, "I couldn't control it, geez…"

Ahsoka laughs and said, "Don't be so embarrassed, Master. Not a lot of people saw you…at least, I hope not."

I stuck my tongue out at her but quickly stopped when we heard Obi-wan emit a soft moan.

We both exchanged worried looks and Ahsoka walked quietly over to his bedside. I craned my neck over to see my former master and sure enough, his eyes were fluttering open.

"Anakin...you did it again." He mumbled and I felt a smile split onto my face. "It's your own fault, Master." I said teasingly. Obi-wan sighed and sat up slowly. He put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"I feel bad for your Padawan, Anakin." He says, giving Ahsoka a small smile. "Now she has to deal with the both of us."

Ahsoka shrugged. "You can't possibly be as bad as Anakin…I swear, I've seen younglings who don't whine as much as him when he's sick." She said teasingly and I crossed my arms. "I'm still here, you know!" I protested and Ahsoka grins, giving a wink.

Obi-wan began laughing before lapsing into a coughing fit and Ahsoka patted his back just as she had done many times before with me. A slightly tired look had come into her eyes and I felt a stab of guilt.

"I'm fine." Obi-wan says shortly and straightened himself. "Thank you, Ahsoka."

Ahsoka nodded in acknowledgement and she turned to the both of us, her hands on her hips.

"Something tells me that my hands are going to be full this week." She says, shaking her head. I managed to smirk at her. "Don't be too caught up with that, Snips." I replied and Obi-wan turned over to look at me. "It's your fault in the first place." He says to me and I glared at him.

"Master, must you always be so…_you _even when you're sick?" I asked. Obi-wan raised his eyebrow. "I don't know what you're talking about." He shot back and Ahsoka giggled.

"Don't worry, you two. Besides, Master, you shouldn't be talking. You've been acting like yourself lately, just much more annoying." Ahsoka tells me sweetly and I sneered at her.

Ahsoka laughs again and she mutters, "Men."

"I heard that!" Obi-wan and I protested at the same time.

•◊•

"Go to sleep, Anakin, and quit moving around in your bed. I can hear you." Obi-wan murmured in the darkness.

"I'm sorry, but I'm completely bored, and I can't go to sleep easily…I have a headache." I mumbled back to him.

"Oh, no, what shall you do…" Obi-wan says sarcastically and I heard the door open. I lifted my head weakly to see Ahsoka walk in, holding a blanket and a pillow. "What are you doing here?" I asked quietly. Ahsoka shrugged. "I'm staying here for the night." She replied.

"Why?" Obi-wan asks. "It's not safe to be around us when we're not exactly healthy."

Ahsoka shrugged again. "Don't worry, I've handled Anakin when he was worse. And I'm staying here to make sure that nothing weird happens." She says, giving me a pointed glare.

I had enough bravado left in me to give her a winning smile.

Ahsoka smirked and she pulled up a chair across from us and rested her head with a pillow. "That cannot be comfortable." I said, smirking.

My Padawan stuck her tongue out at me. "I've been in worse situations, Skyguy." She says loftily and I lay back on the bed. "Good night, everyone." I say loudly and Ahsoka and Obi-wan both gave me a glare.

I grinned and leaned back, enjoying their annoyance.

•◊•

I awoke abruptly as I entered another coughing fit and Ahsoka blinked her eyes open immediately.

Ahsoka handed me a cup of water and I rasped out, "I'm dying." Ahsoka raised an eye marking and she smirked. "Don't be so dramatic, Skyguy. You aren't dying, you're just sick." She says lightly. I drank the water and then mumbled, "Throat hurts."

"Don't worry; it'll pass soon, just like the healer said." Ahsoka said cheerfully.

"Have you slept?" I whispered as Ahsoka returned to her chair. She nodded. "You woke me up." She explained and I felt guilt prod me again.

"Sorry." I say softly but she just smiled. "It's okay, Master, it's what I agreed to do when I became your Padawan." She says, a hint of teasing in her voice.

I managed to smile back at her but we both stopped when we heard Obi-wan beginning to shout and thrash around.

"Qui-Gon, no! He'll get you! He'll get you!" Obi-wan screamed and Ahsoka turned back to me, her blue eyes wide with fear.

I sighed and threw the blanket off my legs and walked over to him. "Master, it's a nightmare." I whispered. "It's not real."

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Obi-wan continued to yell and I turned to look at Ahsoka. She was walking towards us, biting her lip.

"Obi-wan, wake up. It's just a bad nightmare." I said, trying to reassure him and my old master's eyes snapped open.

He was sweating, and I could feel pain and sadness and grief radiating off of him, something that he conceals all the time.

"You were screaming." I said simply and returned to my bed. Obi-wan nodded, swallowing and breathing heavily. "It'll be alright, Master Kenobi. Just get some rest, it'll fade soon." Ahsoka says soothingly and he nodded.

He closed his eyes and we waited until his breathing had returned to normal.

"That was…terrifying." Ahsoka confessed in the dark as she moved around for a compress. "Have you ever seen him like this before?"

I nodded. "Sometimes." I mumbled. "Sometimes, when he was ill or really injured, he'll begin seeing things. It's awful and hard to watch, but he gets out of it in one way or another."

Ahsoka pressed a cool towel to Obi-wan's head and turned back to me, sighing. She returned to her seat and covered the blanket over herself.

"I know that his master died, but…he always seemed so reserved whenever someone mentions it…" Ahsoka says quietly. "I know, Snips." I replied. "Trust me, I know."

•◊•

Daylight drifted through the curtains and I opened my eyes slowly.

I turned my head stiffly to look over at Ahsoka and Obi-wan, who were still asleep.

I smiled and padded over to between them and cupped my hands and shouted, "WAKE UP EVERYONE!"

The reaction was immediate.

Ahsoka startled and jumped up to her feet, her light sabers at the ready. Obi-wan had sat up quickly, a wild and alert look in his eyes.

Then, they realized that I was grinning and laughing like a maniac and the two of my friends both scowled t me.

"I assume that you're feeling better if you feel the need to prank us?" Obi-wan says dryly and I leapt back into my bed, bouncing a little.

"Maybe." I said cheerfully and Ahsoka sank back into her seat. "If you ever do that again, I will have you by the throat even faster than you could laugh." Ahsoka muttered and I grinned.

"Is anyone hungry?" I asked and Ahsoka's mouth dropped.

"Oh, god, no…" She murmured and I began to laugh at the possibilities.

•◊•

**A/N: Yep, you guessed it! Who's ready for Disaster Breakfast 101? XD Review, give feedback, and tell me what you guys thought of this installment! See ya guys later! Luv ya bunches!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Immediate warning-This chapter is going to be a LOT shorter than most. I'm so super sorry but I have a bit of a writing block and I need your help! Ideas are welcome! :) **

Ahsoka—

"It is NOT safe for you to be handling the food." I said, blocking Anakin out of the doorway.

"Why not? I'm mostly better…mostly." Anakin says timidly under my glare.

"Anakin, Ahsoka is right. I'd rather have breakfast without having my food contaminated by your germs." Obi-wan says dryly from his bed.

I giggled as Anakin glowered at his former master but immediately stopped as he turned back to me, looking with pleading eyes.

I mentally moaned. He was giving me the sweet, innocent, wide eyes that made me give in to anything. Usually, I would do that to him and I knew that it was only a matter of time before he would pick it up from me and begin using it against me…a weapon for my own downfall…

I sighed and said, "I'll be the one getting the food, you just carry it…and don't sneeze or cough into it!"

"Thanks, Snips." Anakin says, rolling his eyes and he ran out the door. I sighed and turned to Obi-wan. "Really, great fight you put up with him…very admirable." Obi-wan says sarcastically and I grinned.

"Master, wait up!" I shouted and ran after Anakin.

•◊•

I heard the sound of crashing trays when I reached the mess hall and slapped my forehead.

"Master, seriously?" I asked Anakin, picking him up from the floor. "You are such a klutz." I said quietly in his ear and he looked up, giving me a halfhearted grin. "Sorry, I stood up too fast, I think." He says.

"Right, well, just don't go around falling when we go back to the healer's wing." I said playfully and loaded a tray.

Anakin gave me a sheepish smile and filed in behind me.

We took our own trays and began to walk out of the mess hall, carefully balancing everything.

Anakin had fun teasing me and pretending to drop the food all over me, but it quickly ended as he actually almost dropped the entire tray.

"Don't fool around, Master." I say loftily as we walked into the healer's wing. Anakin narrowed his eyes at me. "Wait, _you're _telling me to not fool around? That doesn't seem right! I'm the Master, remember?" He asks and we didn't stop bickering until Obi-wan cleared his throat.

"I'm in the room, you know." He says, amused.

"Yes, of course." I mumbled, embarrassed and shot Anakin a glare. Anakin stuck his tongue out at me and sat down cross-legged on his bed.

For the first few minutes of eating, an awkward and solitary silence had fallen upon us until a piece of egg slapped my face. I turned my head sharply to look at Anakin, who was silently chuckling at his tray. I smirked and thought, 'You asked for it, Skyguy.'

I picked up a piece of my bread and threw it at my master's forehead when he wasn't paying attention. I saw him flinch in the corner of my eye and I grinned as he turned to me.

A small smile tugged at his lips and in a flash, we were both throwing food at each other.

Obi-wan, who had been completely oblivious to our exchange until now, looked up and raised an eyebrow at us.

Anakin, not noticing, threw one last bit of bread at me but I raised my hand and stopped it, freezing the bread chunk in midair.

'Well, the Force is definitely handy for that.' I thought grudgingly to myself.

"Hey! Cheater!" Anakin says, wide-eyed. I snorted and turned my head a fraction of a centimeter towards Obi-wan. Anakin bit his lip and turned his attention to his former mentor.

Obi-wan was looking at us both and I smiled guiltily. "_Um…_" I mumbled, unsure of what to say.

"She started it!" Anakin cries out and I glared at him. "No, I did not!" I snapped. "You threw the egg first!"

Anakin frowned. "No, I didn't!" He says. "Oh, you liar!" I growled and threw a bread bit at him. Anakin ducked and pointed at me. "Ha! You started it this time!" He says.

I glared at him and shouted, "You lied first!"

In another second, we were throwing bits of food at each other until Obi-wan sighed and grabbed us both by the wrists.

"Stop. It. Now." He says in a low voice.

"Master, can you at least not pull as hard? Ouch!" Anakin winces and Obi-wan let go, rubbing his eyes wearily. "Please keep it down, you two." He mumbled and slumped back into his bed.

Anakin and I smiled guiltily over to him and he turned on his side, looking away from us.

"Um…" I mumbled and turned to my master, who was grimacing. "Let's just clean up." He says quietly and I nodded.

We wordlessly moved towards the mess on the ground and began to clean it up.

Every once in a while we would hear Master Kenobi begin coughing into his arm but it would fade after some time as he slept even deeper.

"He's not going to…flip out again, is he?" I murmured in Anakin's ear as we threw the rest of the trash out.

Anakin looked over at me sharply. "I'm sure not." He says. "But you shouldn't be afraid of it, young one, he controls it very well."

I nodded. "I know, Master, but…" I looked down at the ground guiltily. "I'm not used to it."

Anakin sighs and puts a hand on my shoulder. "It'll be alright, Ahsoka. He'll be fine." He says and I gave him a small smile, relieved that he was at my side.

"Thanks, Master." I said quietly. "Don't worry, Snips." Anakin says, smirking and we returned back to sitting down next to Obi-wan.

**A/N: Again, so sorry about the SUPER short chapter, it is NOT like me at all, and I hate reading really short chapters from other people but just bear with me, okay? Ideas are welcome! Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**YES! It's finally here! Sorry for not updating, everyone, but today I was on a writing frenzy, like, "YOU HAVE TO UPDATE TODAY! NOW!" So here I am, I finally posted the chapter! Again, so sorry for the wait, the writing block was a lot worse than I thought but I'm back on track now! Quick shout out to Padawan Aneiki R'hyvar, who suggested a quick idea for this chapter. Thanks a bunch! :) Anyways, without further ado, read on! :D Luv ya bunches!**

Anakin—

Ahsoka's head shifted on my shoulder and I awoke, stretching. Ahsoka groggily blinks her eyes open and mumbles, "Good morning."

"'Morning Snips." I said, rubbing my eyes. I looked over at Obi-wan, who was still asleep and grinned. "You want to go sparring, Snips?" I asked. Ahsoka nodded enthusiastically. "I'm still waiting for that real match, Master." She says cheerfully.

I grinned and said, "We can't really go spar in the training rooms…I can't trust Obi-wan alone." Ahsoka raised an eye marking. "YOU can't trust him alone? Wow…" She murmurs and I rolled my eyes.

We backed away into the long hallway and I whipped out my light saber. "Let's go, Snips." I said, smirking. Ahsoka ignited her own light sabers and grins. "You're on, Skyguy." She says and she launched herself at me. We began to duel and Ahsoka gave me a devilish smile. She blocked all of my blows and began slashing at me.

I defended the strikes and pushed her back.

Ahsoka screams playfully. "No, Master! You can't do this! I will rule!" She shouts and I smirked, rolling my eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic, Ahsoka. Join me!" I shouted and Ahsoka slid under my legs to avoid being hit. "Come back here!" I shouted and Ahsoka kicked my back. I stumbled and hissed, "That's not fair!"

Ahsoka smiled and brought up both of her light sabers in the air, smiling in feigned evil. "Who ever said that I play fair?" She asks and gave a convincing, cruel laugh.

Ahsoka was suddenly jerked away from me and she cries out in alarm. I looked up and saw Obi-wan standing on top of his bed, breathing heavily with sweat dripping slowly down his face.

His hand was thrust out and he was shaking all over.

"Master, what are you doing?" I asked, shocked. "Put Ahsoka down!"

Obi-wan's face was filled with pain and concentration and he gasps out, "I can't let her hurt you."

I raised an eyebrow and then realization dawned to me. "Obi-wan, Ahsoka wasn't about to kill me! We were dueling!"

"What?" Obi-wan asks and lost his concentration.

"Whoa!" Ahsoka cries out and fell on the ground with a thumping noise.

I helped Ahsoka back up and slowly pushed Obi-wan down into his bed. He was shaking and I knew from his eyes that he really was shocked.

Ahsoka gave him a halfhearted smirk and says, "I'm not that evil, Master Kenobi…"

Obi-wan didn't even reply. He closed his eyes and mumbled, "I'm sorry, Ahsoka." Ahsoka looked over to me, her eyes filled with worry.

"I'll get a healer." I said quietly and Obi-wan nodded. I walked in the back, where a healer was awaiting and pointed at Obi-wan. "I think he might need help." I said and she nods. "I will be right there." She says gently and copied something into her data pad before walking to his bed.

We waited for a couple moments and the healer smiled at us sympathetically. "I will have to ask you two to leave now." She says.

"What? Why?" I asked. The healer sighed. "It seems that his fever has only increased. No go, he should not be disturbed."

I opened my mouth to protest but Ahsoka shook her head. 'It's not worth it.' She mouthed and I sighed as we were pushed out of the room.

"I think dueling in the room was a mistake." Ahsoka said quietly when we went back to our quarters. I snorted.

"You think?" I asked, flicking at a piece of lint. Ahsoka sighed and she sat down next to me. "Master Kenobi will be fine. You got out okay; he'll be out in no time. Besides, after the worst of it is over, he'll be back on his feet." She said reassuringly.

"Ahsoka, if there is one thing I've learned by being Obi-wan's Padawan, it's that things ALWAYS go for a darker turn when he's injured or sick or something." I said wearily. Ahsoka stood up and walked over to her own bed. "Get some rest, Master. We'll go see him in the morning." Ahsoka whispered.

I nodded uncertainly and rested my own head on the pillow. It was good to be back with Ahsoka, but I couldn't shake off an uneasy feeling that was beginning to creep up on me.

•◊•

I woke up as soon as light hit my eyes and turned to Ahsoka, who was still fast asleep. I stood up, grinning, and flicked at her arm.

Ahsoka simply turned on her side, facing the wall and I moaned. "Come on, Ahsoka, up and at 'em!" I said cheerfully and dragged her off the bed.

Ahsoka yelped as she fell on the ground and glared up at me. "Hey, that's MY job." She says, rubbing her head. "Who said?" I asked. Ahsoka rolled her eyes and she walked into the refresher.

I sighed and waited for her to get out. When she finally did, I jumped to my feet and said, "Let's go check on Obi-wan."

"Wait a minute, Master—whoa!" Ahsoka yelps as I pulled her out the door.

•◊•

Obi-wan was in bed, still sleeping when I reached him.

His face had gone completely pale, and a compress was laid out on his forehead. Ahsoka glanced over to me nervously and I sat down next to my former master.

Obi-wan was jerking around and I almost flinched when he began shouting in his sleep. Ahsoka grabbed onto my shoulder, her eyes wide.

"SATINE!" Obi-wan shouted and I winced. "We gotta wake him up!" Ahsoka cries out but I shook my head. "It'll pass in a second." I said softly. "Just wait…"

Ahsoka's grip became tighter and I felt my heart pounding.

It was awful, watching Obi-wan writhe around pathetically, but after what seemed like years, he finally stopped, making little gasping and sobbing noises.

"Obi-wan…Obi-wan, are you awake?" I asked quietly and his eyes opened slowly.

"Satine." He croaked painfully.

"She's…she's not here anymore, Master Kenobi." Ahsoka said quietly and Obi-wan's head fell back. "Right. I remember now." Obi-wan murmured and closed his eyes.

Ahsoka bit down on her lip and I turned to her. "It'll be okay, Master." I said quietly.

Obi-wan nodded and turned on his stomach, not facing us.

"What are you doing here? I told you that he needs rest!" A healer snaps at us and we ran out before we could cause any more trouble.

•◊•

**A/N: OKAY, I know this chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but I promise, they'll get longer. :) Please review, give feedback, no hater comments, please! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi doods! Back with a new chapter! I know that I don't usually update at this time, but I was just furious with myself for not updating yesterday and I was on a REALLY good writing streak tonight so I came up with this and I wanted to post it as soon as possible so make sure to enjoy yourselves, okay? :) Oh, and another thing-recently, I found out about a cyber bully named LolaTano and she has been posting really mean reviews on some people...I think the victim that I know of is named Anisokalover123 but I can't be quite sure. The info is on MJ's Angel page if you guys want to know what's going on-Just scroll down and soon you'll find the 'resistance' section about cyber bullies. Anyways, so I read LolaTano's reviews on Anisokalover123's stories which aren't that bad, and they're really shocking and horrible and mean, it really makes me feel angry and upset all over 'cause I know what it feels like to be bullied, and it is NOT okay. So...yeah, I just wanted to share that with you guys, and I really hope that we can support Anisokalover123 'cause since LolaTano has been making such insulting reviews to her stories, she's scared to update them. It's mean...and that LolaTano is an insult to the Tano name! :( Okay, my rambling is done-read on for the next chapter! **

Ahsoka—

When I woke up the next morning, Anakin was already gone. I sat up in bed, confused and then sighed.

'I think Skyguy's really getting a little too worried.' I thought indignantly as I took a shower. 'I mean, I can understand everything, but really? Does he need to go off like that all the time?'

Then, I thought about how I felt when Anakin was sick. 'Well…that's different!' I thought grudgingly but sighed.

I came out of the shower and dressed myself.

When I came to the healer's wing, Anakin and Obi-wan were arguing.

'Well…if Obi-wan is strong enough to fight Anakin back and if Anakin is worried enough to actually begin fighting Obi-wan…they should be okay.' I thought, relieved and cleared my throat.

Anakin and Obi-wan both turned to look at me and I crossed my arms. "Do you two care to tell me what you guys are causing so much of a ruckus about?" I asked coldly.

Anakin gave me a guilty smile. "Ah, Snips…you're up." He says. I frowned and marched up to him, flicking him in the ear. "You DARE ditch me like that again, Skyguy, I'll make sure you'll never want to leave our quarters again without me!" I sneered and kicked his shin.

"Okay, okay, sorry!" Anakin says, wincing. I stuck my tongue out at him and he pouted.

I sighed and put my hands on my hips. "So, what's going on here?" I asked.

"I'm _trying _to get Obi-wan have his medicine, but he won't take it!" Anakin growled and for a split second, my face was calm without any expression.

Then, I burst out laughing and doubled over, giggling over the thought. I heard a dry chuckle coming from Obi-wan and when I looked up at Anakin; his face was bewildered and confused. "What…what's so funny?" He asks worriedly.

I covered my mouth with a hand and then took a full five minutes to calm myself. "Master…do you know how silly you sound?" I asked, still laughing. Anakin shook his head.

I sighed and straightened myself. "Usually, your roles are switched—it's usually YOU who are avoiding the medicine, and Obi-wan's the one who's trying to get you to take it." I said, smirking.

Anakin rolled his eyes and says, "There's a first time for everything, Snips. Now, are you going to help me? I'm gonna have to hold him down if he keeps rejecting it."

Obi-wan groaned and stuffed his face in a pillow. I giggled, quieter this time and said, "Now I'm convinced that your roles are switched…Master Kenobi, what's gotten into you?"

"Leefmmphlo'." Obi-wan mumbled. "Mmphine." Anakin and I exchanged confused looks and then Anakin says patiently, (which was not at ALL like him,) "Master, we can't understand what you're saying."

Obi-wan sighed and he lifted his head a fraction of an inch to look at us. "Leave me alone, I'm fine!" He said and he collapsed back into his pillow.

I winced and then Anakin sighed. "Don't be so dramatic, Master." He says. My mouth dropped open. "Okay, now I know that something is REALLY wrong with you, Master…since when did you…" I sighed and muttered, "Men."

"I heard that!" Anakin and Obi-wan both protested and I smirked.

Anakin poked Obi-wan again. "Come on, Master, the medicine is only good if you think it is…" He says quietly. "Don't make me stoop so low to actually beg, Master…"

Obi-wan turned his head so that he'd be facing his former apprentice. Obi-wan smirked and says, "I knew that the real you would show up…"

Anakin rolled his eyes and pushed the cup to Obi-wan again. "Come on, drink it before I chug it down your throat!"

"That's not nice, Anakin." Obi-wan mumbled and turned back around.

Anakin stomped his foot in frustration and turned to me. "Hold down his arms while I make him drink it." Anakin says and I raised an eye marking. "You are kidding me, right?" I hissed.

Anakin shook his head seriously. I sighed and walked over to Obi-wan. "Sorry for this, Master Kenobi." I said apologetically and flipped him over on his back and pinned down his arms.

Obi-wan was stronger than me and for a second I was doubtful, but a sick Obi-wan was overpowered very easily.

"Master, now!" I cried out as Obi-wan struggled under my grip. "Oh, don't make it harder on yourself, Master, please?" I pleaded Obi-wan.

"Here I go!" Anakin says cheerfully and he forced the liquid down Obi-wan's mouth.

I winced as Obi-wan tried to spit it out but only resulted in him choking into a coughing fit.

Anakin put the cup down, alarmed and I sat Obi-wan up. We began pounding his back and Obi-wan lifted his hand weakly. "Next time you want an excuse to…hit me, Anakin, just do it while…training, yes?" Obi-wan managed to say.

I glared at Anakin and he cringed in embarrassment. "Sorry, Master." He says. "I didn't think it would be this bad."

Obi-wan shook his head. "I'll be fine…after I sleep." Obi-wan mumbled and we watched wordlessly as his chest began to rise up and down steadily once more.

The second we were sure he fell asleep, I turned to Anakin and punched him on the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Anakin complains, rubbing his forearm. I glared at him and hissed, "What's wrong with you?! Didn't it ever occur to you that he would choke? Or that he might drink too fast with you trying to chug it down his mouth?!"

Anakin was taken a back for a second and then he hissed back, "Well, if you knew it was so wrong, then why didn't you try to stop me?"

I bit my lip and then hissed a bit louder, "Maybe it was because I didn't think you make him drink it that fast!"

"You have an answer to everything, don't you?" Anakin asks, his voice becoming more indignant and loud as well.

"Well, I know the difference between doing something stupid and doing something sensible!" I shouted.

"You are SO full of it!" Anakin shouted back.

"I'M so full of it?! Look in the mirror, Skyguy; you're the cocky one over here! If anything, you're the cockiest Jedi around!" I snapped.

"I am NOT!" Anakin protested.

"Yes, you ARE!" I argued.

"No, I'm NOT!" Anakin yelled and his voice echoed around the room.

We both stood still and then I hissed, "Nice going, Skyguy!" Anakin glared at me. "What are you talking about? You started it!"

"No, I didn't!" I shouted.

"Yes, you did!" Anakin says.

"No, I didn't!" I yelled and shoved Anakin a little to get my statement across. Fury swept over Anakin's face and he shouts, "Yes, you did!" He shoved me and I stumbled back, knocking over a water pitcher and unfortunately spraying it all over poor Obi-wan's face.

I bit my lip and Anakin smirked at me as Obi-wan woke up.

"What's…why am I wet?" Obi-wan asks, rubbing the water out of his eyes. I glared at Anakin and said, "He pushed me!"

"You pushed me first!" Anakin snapped. I slapped my forehead and muttered, "You are impossible!" I turned back to look at Obi-wan and bowed apologetically. "Sorry, Master Kenobi, I think we should get you cleaned up." I said, wincing.

"I think the _healers _will take care of that." A cold voice says from behind me and I faced a healer who had her eyes narrowed at me. "I told you two to not disturb the master!" The healer hisses and drags Anakin and me out of the healer's wing once more.

•◊•

**A/N: Yep, Anakin and Ahsoka get dragged out of the healer's wing...again. -_- But what did you guys think? Please review, give feedback, and NO HATER COMMENTS PLEASE! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG YES I AM FINALLY UPDATING! THANK THE FORCE! I know that it's been EXACTLY a month since I've last updated and I do apologize terribly for that...the writing block was awful and I just barely managed to get out it...! Anyways, many apologies, please enjoy! **

Anakin—

"Well…that's just brilliant." Ahsoka says, kicking at the coffee table when we walked into our quarters. I plopped down on the couch and muttered, "You started it!"

Ahsoka glared at me. "No, I didn't! I told you—you shoved me first!" She shouted.

"You're impossible, you know that, Snips?" I asked indignantly. Ahsoka rolled her eyes. "When Obi-wan gets better, you're going to be the one that gets the blame, not me, okay?" She asks.

"You shouldn't have waved your hand around the water pitcher." I snapped. Ahsoka twisted her lips into a scowl and said, "How many times do I have to repeat myself?! You shouldn't have pushed me!"

I slapped my forehead and mumbled, "Be quiet, Snips."

Ahsoka harrumphed and sat herself across from me and crossed her arms. "You are so annoying!" She snapped and I rolled my eyes. "Quit being such a drama queen, Snips." I said, flicking at a piece of lint on the couch.

"I'm being the drama queen?! Are you loose of a couple screws or something, Master?" Ahsoka seethed and threw her hands up in the air. "You know what? Never mind. I'm taking a shower." She grumbled and stormed into the refresher.

"Fine by me! Stay in there as long as you have to!" I roared after her indignantly.

"I will!" Ahsoka shouted back at me and I glared at the refresher door closing.

Sighing, I flopped myself onto the bed and sighed. Getting kicked out by a healer _again…_I winced and rolled over on my side.

I wasn't going to hear the end of this any time soon.

•◊•

The next morning, Ahsoka and I snuck into the healer's wing for another time, promising to each other that we wouldn't be doing anything to disturb Obi-wan and get another healer.

We had grudgingly agreed, and we reached Obi-wan's bed, only this time, it was closed off with curtains.

"Well, _someone _doesn't want us around." Ahsoka muttered.

I smirked at her and I held open the curtain. When I peered inside, the bed was crisp and clean, freshly made and no sign of Obi-wan anywhere. I raised an eyebrow and then I saw a healer approaching us with a sorrowful expression on her face.

"Before you can kick us out again, we just wanna know where Master Kenobi is." Ahsoka says, lifting up her hands.

The healer shook her head sadly. "He's gone now." She says quietly.

Our mouths dropped open just as a figure jumped down behind us.

"Thank you for that joke." Obi-wan says to the healer with a wide smile and Ahsoka screams, "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

I let out a small sigh and then shouted, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Obi-wan shrugged and says, "That was for disturbing me all day while I was ill…" He smiled. "I can see why you like doing this, Anakin."

"I…but I didn't do that when I was sick!" I blurted out. "I was too busy worrying over _you_, old man!"

Obi-wan merely laughs which begins to unnerve me even more.

"So…you're better now?" Ahsoka asks timidly. Obi-wan nods and smiles. "I'm quite healthy now, yes." He says cheerfully.

I slapped my forehead and shook my head. "These are one of the days when I question your own maturity level, Obi-wan…" I muttered.

"I think this is the only day." Obi-wan tells me lightly and walks out of the healer's wing.

Ahsoka looks up at me and smirks. "He's got a point, Skyguy." She says, slowly walking out as well.

I rolled my eyes but began laughing, following after them.

•◊•

**A/N: ...the end. Anyways, thanks so much for the support on this sick fic! :D It means a lot! Who knows, I might be posting another one soon...maybe even more chaotic than this one...! *smiles evilly* Anyways, see ya'll next time and luv ya bunches! Please review! :D**


End file.
